rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy
''This is my talk page. Leave a message if you see necessary. '' =2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Rozen Maiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barasuishou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Antonio Lopez (Talk) 00:33, December 13, 2009 =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Adoption Being that the last edit by a crat was back in February, maybe you should be promoted to crat status? Also: due to your being active, would you happen to know if there are any canonical pictures from the manga or anime of one of the Rozen Maiden having a distinct tongue? Like sticking their tongue out at someone, licking something, etc? The reason I ask if I begun to think: do they even have any? I don't know how something like that could exist on a doll, and if so, it would make them less doll-like. If they do not have any, does that mean that the sound magically comes out? If that's the case, I imagine that if one was opening her mouth wide to shout at you, it would be very disturbing. I'm looking through the images here and there are some openmouthed ones like this and this (and some offsite like this or this or this) but I've yet to find one with a distinct tongue. It makes me wonder if they lack them and they might just be painted on or something. +Y 21:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Suiseiseki Would it be possible to upload and link the pics? I could probably tell based on the artstyle if they're from the show or not. Barring that, having them up could let us ask other people if they might know the source. +Y 01:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) =2014= Mass mergers I just noticed when my new article overviewing the Artificial spirits was redirected that User:Cleardrop has been going around and shutting down pages, building some massive page over at Alice Game. I find this kind of an ugly setup and prefer the individual concept pages. It appears they did this with Rosa Mystica last year even though it appears you endorsed it having an individual page. I would like to restore those pages to their previous content and simplify Alice Game to being primarily about the game. Previously it would mention the Mysticas and spirits and allow people to click to read about them on those pages. Is this okay? +Y 08:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) would you like to add the comments section under pages ? so people can discuss about the character, what they like and what they don't about them Biondi431 (talk) 11:25, October 12, 2016 (UTC)